Conventionally, as a patch have been known a tape agent or a pap agent used for the backache, stiff shoulders, bruise, sprain or the like, a compress agent used for healing fatigue of the foot, eyes or the like and a sheet-like pack agent aiming a figure of the face or the body. An aqueous adhesive composition consisting of polyacrylic acid, polyacrylate, a cellulose derivative, polyalcohol and a polyvalent metal compound (for example, see Patent document 1), a pap agent containing no pharmaceutical ingredient, wherein a moisturizing agent selected from sodium hyaluronate, sodium chondroitin sulfate, lactate, pyrrolidone carboxylic acid, urea, an aloe extract and a perilla leaf extract is mixed (for example, see Patent document 2), and a sheet agent for a foot care which aims resolution of a foot fatigue or swelling, in which a donating effect of a refreshing feeling or the like by a component in a water-containing adhesive layer is improved and also use feeling is excellent (for example, see Patent document 3), are disclosed. In addition, a drug containing taping-tape, which affects a cooling effect or an analgesic effect by twining an effected area such as a bruise or a sprain in a turn with the protection and fixation (for example, see Patent document 4), and a water-containing sheet-type pack for skin beauty and slimming, wherein the adhesion to the skin is improved by forming a water-containing gel layer on a sheet base having elasticity (for example, see Patent document 5), are disclosed.
Even if the conventional patch was favorable for the adhesiveness to the skin, it was unfavorable for a face except the skin, for example, a fabric face such as a woven fabric or a nonwoven fabric, or even if it was good in adhesiveness, fibers of a backing layer surface stuck to the adhesive layer after it was stripped off once, whereby the adhesiveness in the case of re-adhesion was remarkably lowered and the re-adhesion could not be carried out substantially. In the same way to this, usually a patch containing a drug or the like makes it an aim to stick it to a skin surface, and the adhesiveness to a backing layer face in the case of overlap sticking and/or bandage-type uses of the patch is poor even if the adhesiveness to the skin is sufficient, and is even less in the case that the backing layer is a woven fabric or a nonwoven fabric.
However, in case of taping a finger, a wrist, an ankle, neck, an elbow and a knee by cutting a patch in an appropriate size, only the adhesiveness to the skin is not sufficient, and a patch is desired which is favorable in the adhesiveness to a backing layer face, is easy in adhesively fixing and would not easily curl up and peel off even when it is overlapped. Further, when taping it is not necessarily possible to stick favorably at one time, and the necessity to try again sometimes happens wherefore a patch, in which the initial adhesiveness does not decline even in the case of stripping off after sticking, and the re-adhesion is possible, is firmly desired.                Patent document 1                    JP B 3-16989                        Patent document 2                    JP A 8-291057                        Patent document 3                    JP A 10-279473                        Patent document 4                    JP A 2001-031563                        Patent document 5                    JP A 2000-72619                        